


Come Sail Away

by Hot_Damn_its_Kam



Series: Hamilton One Shots Literally No One Asked For [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Damn_its_Kam/pseuds/Hot_Damn_its_Kam
Summary: Word Prompt: drapetomania- The Overwhelming Urge to Run AwayLams. Again, but it's not super relationship basedMini-Summary: John needs a break.ft. Artist John and long-term/established lams,
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton One Shots Literally No One Asked For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139402
Kudos: 7





	Come Sail Away

He erased, over and over again, until the paper ripped with the force of it all. 

John, along with Alex and their group of friends had rented a beach house in Oregon for spring break. Peggy's idea. 

At the moment, everyone except Hercules and John were out in town, checking out the square. Probably buying loads of salt water taffy and souvenirs.

John, however, had to work. He'd forgotten to close commissions while he was on vacation, and was currently swamped with requests. 

He groaned, crumpling the sketch and tossing it all together. He could hear the dull roar of the ocean, and despite it being only sixty-something degrees and overcast outside, John longed for it.

He'd loved the ocean since he was young, and would go beach combing with his mother and sister, before Henry, James, or Mary-Eleanor were born.

He always felt free in the water.

John had become restless over those hours alone in the study, unable to focus. He needed to finish this piece, but there was something else. Something pulling him toward the door, to the beach, to the waves, to the water.

He sighed, trying again to draw this portrait from only ONE reference photo.

to the water

John pushed the thought from his head. focus. This had to get done.

to the water

He took a deep breath, could practically smell the salty ocean air.

to the water

He shoved his chair back and raced outside, no shoes, practically in his pajamas.

to the water 

Busted out the door, much to Herc's discontent. Woke him from his nap.

to the water

John ran out until he felt sand and then the ocean on his feet, kept running until he was chest deep and just let himself float. 

He stayed there contently for a while. Until the sun shone through his eyelids, and he felt at home.

"John!" A voice called.

"Omigod is he okay?!" another one shouted. Peggy, he registered. 

He pulled himself out of the water grudgingly, finding all of his friends gathered on the shore. And Alex looked shaken. John immediately felt guilty.

He vaguely understood that he looked like a crazy person, floating in the water for what could have been hours in his clothes. 

His eyes stung.

"What the hell were you doing? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?!"

The seriousness of it all struck John as laughable. So he laughed.

Alex frowned, "John, this isn't funny. Are you alright?"

John sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... needed to get outside for a minute."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS


End file.
